Raccolta di racconti
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Il était une fois...Non, ces histoires ne commencent pas par ça  Suivez ces nombreuses histoires avec la plupart où il y a des lemons   Une demande ?
1. Pour une Chupa Chups ?

**Une chupa chups ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>_Il se trouve que malgré mes nombreuses demandes en mariage à Shoichi, les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais un jour ils seront tous miens et le monde courra à sa perte !_

**Couple : **_un 6918_

**Note : **_C'est un Os que j'avais offert à Manion-chan pour ses 18 ans, elle l'avait adorée ! Bon moi j'aime pas trop...en même temps mes écrits sont un peu nuls... Bref personnages un peu OOC ( surtout Kyoya en fait...) !_

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya vivait avec son amant depuis 5 mois. L'amant de ce jeune homme n'était autre que l'illustre illusionniste de la famille Vongola, Rokudo Mukuro… Mais depuis quelques temps, Kyoya se posait certaines questions puisque l'ananas n'était plus souvent présent.<p>

Le préfet s'installa sur leur lit, un lit double, et mit en route la télévision à la recherche d'un film. Film sentimental ? Très peu pour lui. Science fiction ? Non plus, c'est irréaliste. Documentaire ? Assez barbant. Il opta pour un film policier, avec meurtre et horreur.

Il s'allongea sur le ventre, ses jambes battant en l'air, tout en regardant son film… Puis il prit une sucette, une chupa chups pour être exact. Il se mit à la lécher sensuellement sans s'en rendre compte sous le regard de son amant qui venait de rentrer.

Mukuro contempla son amant qui, avec une sensualité frustrante pour lui, se mit à faire tourner la petite boule orange autour de ses lèvres avant d l'englober entièrement.

Kyoya faisait entrer puis sortir avec douceur la petite boule sucrée sous le regard empli de désir de l'illusionniste.

Le gardien de la Brume plaqua ses mains contre son pantalon, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'envie. Oui, il enviait cette petite boule orange faisant des vas-et-viens sensuels dans la bouche du préfet de Namimori… Préfet qui continua ce manège pendant un moment encore avant de laisser sa sucette hors de sa bouche : il sortit sa langue pour la lécher.

Mukuro ne voudrait pas l'admettre mais il s'imaginait déjà à la place de cette sucrerie même si le gardien du nuage ne l'avait pas encore remarqué… La langue de Hibari léchait tout doucement la sucette si bonne…

L'ananas ne tenait plus, il avait l'impression que son amant faisait tout pour l'exciter… Comment régiriez-vous si vous rentrez et que vous voyez une bombe sexuelle faire des vas-et-viens à une sucette, vous ?

Kyoya finit sa sucette et tourna la tête. Là, il vit son amant qui l'observait…

« Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Kufufu. Je suis rentré et je te regardais.

_ Humpf. »

Hibari détourna les yeux, si son amant l'observait c'est qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose, non ? Enfin, il soupira et fixa son amant dans les yeux, attendant sûrement une parole de celui-ci…

Mukuro ne savait pas quoi dire… A vrai dire, il pensait surtout à ce qu'il venait d'observer et avait une douloureuse érection.

L'ananas s'approcha de l'alouette, il l'entraina dans un baiser passionné avant de le faire s'allonger sur le lit… Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt blanc du préfet avant de le caresser.  
>Kyoya aimait ce genre de caresses tendres même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais il ne restait pas inactif pour autant : il commença à enlever le pantalon de l'illusionniste.<p>

Rokudo afficha un sourire pervers, son amant mettait du sien aujourd'hui ? Il adorait ça. Pour montrer son contentement, le fruit vivant mordilla, lécha, joua avec les tétons du brun… Brun qui ne pu que gémir de plaisir sous tant de prouesses.

Kyoya passa ses bras autour du coup de Mukuro avant de soupirer de plaisir : son amant venait de lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer…

Ce qui voulait dire que le gardien de la brume allait jouer avec le sexe bien dur ou plutôt le sucer.

« Kufufu ~ Moi aussi j'ai une sucette désormais ! »

Hibari grogna un peu à cette phrase mais ce laissa tout de même faire puisque son amant venait d'approcher sa langue près de son membre. La langue, experte, de Rokudo léchait en douceur de haut en bas le sexe de l'alouette… Puis, ayant pris le sexe en bouche, Mukuro fit de lents vas-et-viens avant d'augmenter la cadence sous les gémissements de plaisirs de son amant.

Kyoya finit par se libérer dans la bouche du fruit vivant qui avala la semence en se léchant les coins de ses lèvres… L'alouette avait les joues rougis par l'effort et haletait, oui, en cet instant il était tout ce qu'il y avait de lus désirable sur cette planète.

Mukuro n'y tenant plus, présenta trois doigts à son amant. Amant qui les lécha tous les trois, les humidifiant bien. Rokudo commença à introduire un doigt en son amant, puis un second et les bougea… Seulement Kyoya voulait plus, il voulait son amant en lui et Mukuro venait de le comprendre parfaitement.

Il mit donc sa douloureuse érection dans son amant et fit des vas-et-viens lents au signal de son amant… Puis il accéléra, augmentant la cadence. Puis dans un râle de plaisir, les deux amants jouirent en criant le prénom de l'autre.

« Ne t'endors pas.

_ Kufufu !

_ On va dans la douche, j'ai horreur de puer le sexe. »

Ils partirent dans la douche s'offrant des caresses par ci par là… A vrai dire, quand ils étaient seuls, Kyoya ne disait plus « je vais te mordre à mort » puisque cela excitait son amant considérablement, il le faisait que quand il avait vraiment _envie_ : c'est pour cela qu'il ne le disait pas maintenant. Après tout il venait de prendre une douche et ne voulait pas refaire l'activité qu'ils venaient de finir.

« Kyoya…

_ Hm ?

_Je t'aime, Kufufufu ~

_ Hm ? Moi aussi. »

Rokudo observa son amant, c'était une des rares fois où celui-ci exprimait ses sentiments ainsi alors il en profitait… Puis son alouette était si désirable après la douche.

Puis une chose revint en tête de l'ananas…Une chose importante. Vraiment très importante…

« Bon anniversaire Kyoya »

Leur anniversaire. Deux ans qu'ils étaient en couple, 5 mois en cohabitation. N'était-ce pas une date à fêter ?

Kyoya fixa son amant dans les yeux et se permit un petit sourire. Les joues rouges, il fixa son amant, le remercia et lui renvoya la phrase.

N'y tenant plus, l'ananas fonça embrasser son amant… Si vous écoutiez bien, on pouvait entendre de drôles de bruits venir de chez eux mais bon ça c'est une autre histoire… Même si certain(e)s voudraient bien la connaitre…

* * *

><p><em>Donc voici mon tout premier 6918 si je ne me trompe pas... Certes ce n'était pas super et je poste ça à moitié endormie xD<em>

_Mais aurais-je des reviews tout de même ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Voici l'Os qui débute ce receuil~<strong>


	2. Anniversaire de Mariage

**Anniversaire de Mariage**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Les personnages ne son pas à moi...Malheureusement ! Enfin...Heureusement pour eux parce que le nombre de scènes de Yaoï qu'il y aurait sinon..._

**Couple : **_Mukuro/Basil_

**Note : U**_n couple très étrange mais c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Akatsuki Akisa. Mais je ne voulais pas le poster et finallement aujourd'hui je le poste pour mon recceuil d'Os...Est-ce quelque chose de bien ?_

* * *

><p>« Non.<p>

Mais…

J'ai dit non. »

Le ton que venait d'employer Basil était sans appel… Il refusait tout simplement. Comment son amant pouvait lui demander _ça_ ? Et en plus le jour de leur anniversaire ?

Oh ? Vous ne savez pas qui est Basil ? Et bien Basil ou Basilicum, de son vrai prénom, était un jeune homme châtain aux beaux yeux bleus qui travaillait dans une organisation dirigée par un certain Sawada Tsunayoshi.

L'amant de ce beau jeune homme était lui aussi très sexy, un beau corps bien musclé en plus, et il avait une drôle de coiffure : une coiffure en forme d'ananas. Ce jeune homme avait pour nom Rokudo Mukuro…

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rencontrés dans l'organisation dont ils faisaient partis tout deux il y a maintenant 8 ans. Et aujourd'hui était un jour très important, oui, _très_ important puisque cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Oui mariés ! C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Basil ne supportait vraiment pas l'idée de son homme.

En effet, Rokudo venait de proposer à son amant d'ajouter _une personne_ à leurs ébats d'aujourd'hui… Basilicum ne supportait pas du tout cette idée et en particulier aujourd'hui…Franchement vous vous voyez rajouter une troisième personne à votre couple maintenant ? Et bien Basil non. Bon, il devait avouer que le jeune homme que Mukuro voulait rajouter était plutôt…Ah ! Mais à quoi il pensait là ?

C'est donc ainsi que Basilicum se retrouva dans la salle de bain alors que Mukuro était dos à la porte attendant que son amant ouvre… Malheureusement, Basil était encore en train de réfléchir à s'il devait pardonner à son mari ou pas… !

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures que le jeune homme consentit à ouvrir la porte et il retrouva son amant endormi devant celle-ci. Il soupira. Il fallait dire que Mukuro était vraiment mignon le visage reposé et les mèches lui tombant sur le visage… Basilicum déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Compagnon qui chercha à approfondir le baiser parce qu'il s'était réveillé entre temps.

« Je t'aime. Excuse-moi ! Dit Mukuro

Hum… Moi aussi je t'aime.

Kufufufu… »

L'ananas souleva son amant à la manière d'une princesse et le porta jusque dans leur chambre. Il déposa délicatement la personne qu'il aime le plus sur le lit avant de commencer à retirer les boutons de sa chemise. Il prenait son temps, faisant languir son amant qui soupirait de plaisir. Une fois la chemise enlevait, Mukuro déposa une multitude de baisers dans le cou et sur le torse de son amant avant de s'occuper des tétons durcies de celui-ci qui d'ailleurs ne pouvait que gémir.

Basil entrepris tout de même d'enlever le tee-shirt de son amant pendant que celui-ci commençait à enlever le pantalon du plus jeune… Les deux vêtements furent bientôt au sol, Mukuro jouait avec le boxer de Basil qui lui jouait avec ses cheveux. Rokudo caressait la bosse bien évidente à travers le boxer ce qui fit gémir de plaisir mais aussi de frustration le châtain.

« Si tu ne te dépêche pas, je te pardonnerais pas Mukuro-_dono_ ! »

Le « dono » excité grandement Mukuro et Basil s'en amusait beaucoup quelque fois… Et la seule chose qui arriva maintenant fut une érection bien _douloureuse_ pour le plus âgé et un boxer en moins pour le plus jeune.

Rokudo pris directement le membre de son amant en bouche, faisant des vas-et-viens qui faisaient gémir l'autre. Basil allait bientôt venir ce que son amant ne voulait pas maintenant. Il se hâta d'enlever son propre pantalon et son boxer et mis trois doigts devant les lèvres de son mari… Mari qui comprit de suite puisqu'il les lécha devant le regard appréciateur de son chéri.

Mukuro introduisit un doigt ce qui fit gémir son amant, puis un second et un troisième qu'il fit bouger… Basil avait maintenant la respiration très saccadée et gémit. Il se sentait vraiment très bien dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait maintenant depuis 8 années. C'est alors que l'ananas retira ses doigts habiles pour laisser place à son sexe bien dur qu'il enfonça entier. Il attendit tout de même le signal de son amant pour bouger… Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que celui-ci réclame que son amant bouge…Amant qui s'empressa de le faire bien entendu.

Mukuro avait maintenant trouvé la prostate de son amant… Oui, son amant était donc au bord de l'extase. Il ne fallu que quelques instants pour que les deux partenaires jouissent.

Il se retira de son amant avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

« Je t'aime…

Moi Aussi Mukuro.

Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te proposer ce truc stupide…

Hum~ Pas grave. »

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avec passion avant de décider d'un commun accord d'aller dans la salle de bain se laver…

Les mains de Mukuro se firent très baladeuses, ce qui fit gémirent Basilicum…

« Bon anniversaire de mariage Basil ! ~ »

Malheureusement, personne ne sut ce qu'il se passa dans cette salle de bain mais bon avec de longs râles de plaisirs qui résonnaient, on se doute un peu quand même.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le second Os de ce receuil ! ^=^ Alors comment vous le trouvez ? <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews ?<em>**


End file.
